1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera able to perform a continual photographing operation, and more particularly to a device provided in the electronic still camera to print or display a plurality of images obtained in the continual photographing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic still camera is usually provided with a monitor device, such as a liquid crystal display, which can be directly connected to a printer or indirectly through a personal computer, and which can display an image obtained as a photograph. Conventionally, there is known an electronic still camera able to perform a continual photographing operation. Images, obtained in the continual photographing operation, can be printed by a printer or displayed by the monitor device in a way similar to those obtained in a normal photographing operation or by a single shot.
The printer connected to the conventional electronic still camera is configured in such a manner that a single image is printed on a sheet of printing paper, regardless of whether the printed image has been obtained in a continual photographing operation or by a single shot. Accordingly, an effect of the continual photographing operation is not easily recognized by the operator. If an attempt is made to print a plurality of images obtained by the continual photographing operation on a sheet of printing paper, an operation must be performed in which the plurality of images are arranged on a screen of a display device. This operation requires skill and is cumbersome.